


The Weekends

by infinity_and_beyond



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sober Bucky Barnes, Sober Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Worried Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_and_beyond/pseuds/infinity_and_beyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekends were always the worst.</p>
<p>The girls were always crueler and the men more violent. And everybody was always drunk. </p>
<p>Everybody except for Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekends

The weekends were always the worst.

The girls were always crueler and the men more violent. And everybody was always drunk. 

Everybody except for Steve and Bucky.

Steve couldn't drink very much for medical reasons but Bucky could. It used to be that Bucky would join the festivities and spend Sunday morning nursing a hangover, but that had changed when he found himself tending to Steve's wounds instead. Steve had decided to pick a fight with another man almost double his size because the man had been harassing young girls. He would've needed serious medical attention if Bucky hadn't noticed them in a back alley as he was walking up to a bar.

"Let's get you home," Bucky had said quietly, struggling to keep the concern out of his voice. 

"I had him on the ropes, Buck," Steve had replied dejectedly.

That damn near broke Bucky's heart.

Unfortunately, Steve managed to get himself into the same situation every Saturday night for several years. And time after time, Bucky dragged him home with scrapes and bruises. Steve was always grateful to him the morning after, but it was during the nights that they both suffered the most. Steve would lay on the bed or couch, moaning and groaning in pain. If he was able to talk, he would ask Bucky teary-eyed questions like "why can't people just use their goddamn manners?", to which Bucky never had satisfactory answers. Bucky always worried that Steve's latest injuries were the ones that finally did him in. It was nerve-wracking to see the fragile man hurt so badly every single week. He used to pace back and forth to calm his nerves, but one night Steve complained about it.

"Would'ja mind standing still, Buck?" Steve had asked softly. "It's making me nervous."

Bucky had sighed and responded, "Sure thing," before sitting down next to him.

Steve had been very quiet for a few minutes before continuing, "I'm sorry, it just reminds me of being in the hospital when I was little and when my father paced it always meant that he'd received even more bad news from the doctor."

Bucky had nodded and turned his head. He didn't want Steve to see him cry.

From then on, Bucky would sit on the edge of the bed or couch until one of them succumbed to sleep. 

Bucky always hated the weekends because he knew that no matter how many times Steve got knocked down, he would always stand back up and fight again.


End file.
